concordfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragonquest: Chapter 11
F'nor meets with F'lar, having returned from . F'lar tells him who's where, now, with P'zar as acting Weyrleader of . F'lar tells F'nor that he planned to have Fort's first mating flight be open to all bronzes, though keeping the largest of the modern bronzes away. Lessa asked, in surprise, why, if that was his intention, he'd sent N'ton there. F'lar replied that by the time of the mating flight, N'ton would be seen as a member of Fort. When F'nor learns how seriously F'lar was injured, he offered to run errands for him. F'nor told F'lar about T'kul's arrival at Southern. He'd given everyone an hour to pack up and leave, anything left behind being confiscated. He'd proclaimed the whole Continent his, threatening to flame down any intruders. F'lar tells F'nor that he would invite Pern's notables to the next Hatching, and had talked the other Weyrleaders into assigning riders to Hold and Hall. F'lar asks F'nor to slip into the Southern Continent past the Oldtimer patrols and retrieve the fire-lizard clutch he'd spotted, and to get some of the grubs that he'd found. T'bor arrives, reporting on the High Reaches to F'lar. He'd sent sweepriders to familiarize themselves with the terrain, and was dismayed to see people running and hiding from dragonmen. He'd seen no watchfires or watchmen, but plenty of signs of burn. He'd landed at Tillek Hold and asked to see Lord Oterel. He'd nearly been shot with an arrow before he could convince the guard that he was not T'kul, but rather T'bor, and that there'd been a change of leadership. He'd left a bronze at Tillek Hold, and stationed some greens at minor holds. He then asked Oterel to accompany him to High Reaches Hold. He'd given two fire-lizard eggs each to the Lords of Tillek and High Reaches, and to the Masterfisher. D'ram, G'narish, P'zar, and M'rek arrive, summoned by F'lar for a meeting of the Weyrleaders. F'lar told them that the Lord Holders and craftsmen would be there soon to discuss pressing issues with them. He asks D'ram if he had any objections to placing riders in the Holds and Crafthalls. D'ram had no objections. D'ram was dismayed that T'ron would've set out to kill F'lar. F'lar began proposing radical changes, open mating flights, exchanges of bronzes and golds between Weyrs, rotation of wings among the Weyrs. D'ram told him that, while they would follow Benden, he should take care which traditions he overset. Asgenar, Fandarel, Bendarek]], Oterel and Meron enter, followed by others. As soon as all were assembled, the meeting began. F'lar assures them that they would have rides assigned to them until every Hold and Craft had an efficient communications system. Fandarel told them he'd need men. F'lar assures Lord Asgenar that there was no need to burn down his forests. Groghe stands up and demands that the Weyrs should go to the Red Star itself and attack Thread there. G'narish protested that a draon had to know where he's going before he could go there. Groghe points out that with the distance-viewer they could see teh Red Star. F'lar told him that, if that was the desire of the Lords and Craftsmen, they would mount an expidition on the morrow. He then goes on to point out the difficulties, the size of the Red Star, the vast area that would need to be cleared, the enormous quantities of firestone, etc. He calls on the assembled Lords, Weyrleaders, and Craftmasters to unite, working together, to make Pern a better place. F'nor enters, announcing that he had 32 fire-lizard eggs. F'lar tells them that the division of the eggs would be left to the Lords, suggesting that Asgenar, who already ahd two eggs, could be trusted to be impartial. He left the room as they started arguing among themselves. Characters Introduced *M'rek *P'zar Characters Appearing *Asgenar *Bendarek *Corman *D'ram *Fandarel *F'lar *F'nor *G'narish *Groghe *Larad *Lessa *Lytol *Meron *Oterel *Sangel *T'bor Characters Mentioned *Andemon *Bargen *Bedella *Brekke *Kylara *Manora *Mardra *P'zar *Robinton *T'kul *T'ron *Zurg Places *Benden Weyr Places Mentioned *Fort Weyr *High Reaches Hold *High Reaches Weyr *Igen Hold *Ista Island *Nabol Hold *Northern Continent *Southern Boll Hold *Southern Weyr *Tillek Hold D11